ABSTRACT - ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The goal of the Rhode Island Center for Clinical and Translational Science (RI-CCTS) is to bridge the gaps between the worlds of clinical and basic science by developing a multi-institutional, clinical translational research infrastructure that beneficially impacts clinical practice and health care policy in Rhode Island. We will leverage Rhode Island's impressive educational institutions, streamlined clinical environment, and successful IDeA sponsored research mentoring programs and state of the art research infrastructure to enhance clinical translational research by supporting the training, management, oversight, and coordination processes needed to support and transform the clinical and translational research environment across the participating institutions. The Administrative Core will be responsible for the leadership and management structure necessary for effectively managing, coordinating and supervising the RI-CCTS. The academic home for this IDeA-CTR will be Brown University. The leadership structure will build upon the Culture of Collaboration which is best demonstrated by the numerous examples of inter-institutional high impact awards that have been received and will support this IDeA-CTR. The leadership structure ensure appropriate stakeholder representation by working across a statewide consortium of universities, hospitals, government agencies, non- profits, industry partners, and the Departments of Health to impact the health of Rhode Islanders. Within Brown University, RI-CCTS collaborations extend across the Division of Biology and Medicine, the Alpert Medical School, the Program in Biology, the School of Public Health, the School of Engineering, and other University Institutes and Centers. At the University of Rhode Island, the RI-CCTS impacts the Colleges of Pharmacy, Nursing, and Environment & Life Sciences. Through strategic partnerships with the Rhode Island Quality Institute and access to the newly created All Payor Claims Database, the RI-CCTS has the potential to evaluate the health care of all of Rhode Islanders through truly population based epidemiological studies, population phenotyping and clinical surveys. This IDeA-CTR proposal has the following Specific Aims: 1) Provide the leadership, governance, organizational structure, and advisory support to develop, maintain and enhance the RI-CCTS Key Component Activities in supporting clinical and translational research. 2) Enable the development, coordination and implementation of new strategic initiatives and manage the business, financial, communication and evaluation functions necessary to ensure efficient operations and to foster growth and the long term sustainability of the RI-CCTS. 3) Serve as a source for developing written policies and procedures necessary for effective organization, governance, and sustainability of the RI-CCTS and to retain clinical research investigators.